The Invisible One
by Random Thought Girl
Summary: Fain does not exist-or at least not to the Capitol. He has lived the last 9 years in secret, alone in his room. DISCONTINUED FOR RIGHT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Nonexistent **

My name is Fain Cartwright. I will be 16 soon and no one knows that I exist. When I say that no one knows that I exist I am not exaggerating. Other than my mom, Jeanetta, and my dad, Duncan, no one knows that I am alive.

When I was born my parents didn't tell anyone. They called over Mrs. Everdeen, Ida, when I would get sick, but they stopped doing that shortly after I turned five. I know what you must think: "Oh they must not love you." "You must be an absolutely horrible son." No my parents did this actually to keep me safe, because they do love me. You see we live in Panem and my older brother died in the hunger games his name was Clift, that is why they keep me hidden away. They don't want me to die like my brother did in a fight to the death on national television, he was in the 63 hunger games.

My parents and I just can't believe that in just a few years I will be able to go outside and breathe in the fresh air. I won't have to be afraid anymore. I can just be me. Until then though I am stuck in my room all day. I can only look out the window in the dawn and in the dusk. So when I look out the window every morning I see one person there. Every day I see her. She walks casually over to the fence, pauses a moment as if listening for something, and then she just goes under the fence. This is forbidden no one is supposed to go under the fence. I never see her in the evenings though she is at home I guess. I wonder what she does in there every day.

My mom has told me her name on many occasions. I believe her name is Katniss Everdeen. Ida her mom is the only one who knew that I ever existed. Shortly after I turned 6 my mom told her that I had died. I never see Ida anymore, I suppose that she is still alive. She just stays in her house all day. I haven't seen her since I was 11. My mom tells me that around that time her husband died in a mining accident.

"Fain are you there?" My mom whispers at my door.

"Yes, I am. Are you two leaving now?" I whisper back. Today is what they call reaping day. To them It is the day that two children are taken into the capitol. They are forced into a death match, and they usually die. To me it is something more. It is the time of year I look forward to. No I do not enjoy watching them die. I enjoy the fact that I can get to know someone that is not at my house.

"Yes son we are. We will be back in a few hours. Okay?" My dad also whispers at my door.

"Yes"

"Do you want to watch the reaping tonight?" Jeanetta asks.

"Yeah I do want to watch tonight."

"Okay, we're leaving now are you comfortable? Don't move until we get back." Duncan says. I hear the door creakily open then with a loud thud it closes.

Finally they left. You would think that I would welcome company, but when you are in a room by yourself just about every day when there are people there it just feels like a crowd. I honestly do enjoy my alone time. I use this time to think. It is the best time to think actually. I usually think about how great my life will be in just three years. Then I get to thinking about how stupid the Capitol is and how dumb these games are.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reaping**

I hate the Capitol. This is all their fault. My last thought I have before my parents come back. I hear the door open quickly and loudly. Then I hear it close with a loud thunk. Then I hear the light tread of my mother swiftly coming to the door of my lonesome room. I allow my door to open slowly with a light creek. I can see the beautiful grey of my mother's eye in the small sliver of the door.

"Fain?"

"Mom what happened? Why are you so freaked out?"

"It's nothing just come on out." my dad says. Ugh he is always trying to protect me from everything. Oh well, I come out anyway. I dart into the corner of the kitchen that is obscured from the window. I stand in the darkness until my mom thinks it is safe enough to come over and talk to me more directly.

"Fain, I guess you want to know who got reaped, don't you?"

"Yes tell me please" the last word comes out as a bit of a plea. I doubt I will know either of the two who got reaped, but still I just have to know.

"Well you can find out tonight" my father says.

"Mom who got reaped?"

"Prim, she got reaped"

"Everdeen? How old is she? How many slips did she have?"

"Yes, she is 12 and she only had one slip. It doesn't matter anyway her sister volunteered for her."

"What?" I asked totally shocked.

"Katniss she volunteered for her sister." my mom explained to me. Wow I am slow today.

"Who was the boy?" I implore.

"It was Peeta"

"Who?"My face twists up as I try to recall who he is. Peeta. Peeta. Peeta? Who is he?

"The Mellark boy." my mom explains. A wave of understanding slaps my face. How could I have been so dumb. He is the baker's son.

"Mom do you think that they have a chance?"

"I don't know."


End file.
